The Return of the Titans
by MorningStar1740
Summary: a boy named Alex Toxos he is taken to camp half blood and is sent off on a mission shortly before Percy arrives at camp. Alex is sent on a mission to capture the lightning thief but instead is captured by a titan. i need two more characters send details
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

The green fire was all around me, I opened my mouth to yell but only bubbles escaped from my mouth. The fire wasn't putting it out and it kept closing in closer and closer. I had already tried swimming to the surface but the water around me was holding me in place. I looked around for the source of the flames, I felt an odd presence in the air, it felt as if I was being watched. I knew that this wasn't the feeling of death, this wasn't even close to it. The presence grew stronger, and stronger. Sweat beaded down my cheeks. The fire was now inches away from me, I tried to scream out but voice didn't work, the fire burned against my skin, I closed my eyes and a small feeling of coldness rubbed against my arm, in the back of my mind a pressure built, I knew this feeling, my body broke the spell containing me. My arm whipped out from my side and grabbed the air in front of me. I looked down and I saw I was holding a golden trident just a few inches away from my chest. The tips glowed with a green light. I dropped the trident into the fire. A giant figure rose in front of me. The figure's stood now at least nine feet tall, staring down at me. I felt the fire around me sting like daggers stabbing for blood. The trident below me flew into the mans hand expanding to match his height. The man raised his trident and drove it towards me.

I opened my eyes and saw the white ceiling of my bedroom, sweat beading down my cheeks, my fist clenched and my legs burning. A high pitched screeching sound started echoing through my room like someone was scratching a plate with their fork. I sat up and tried to walked across my empty room, I couldn't see anything with the lights off. After the first few steps I walked into my dresser, then I turned to my right and walked into the wall.

The light turned on and I looked around at the posters of robin hood on the walls, the queen size bed my now damaged dresser and then at my alarm clock still buzzing. I looked down at the floor and saw a little army man, he was standing straight up so I knew that my little brother had been playing in my room again. I picked up the small man and looked across the room at the alarm clock. It seemed like an easy shot all I had to do was hit it hard enough and it would fall to the ground shutting off but I was really good at this sort of thing. I wanted to make it trickier, I knew there was a button to turn it off on the back of the alarm. I smiled and closed both eyes, a feeling came into my hand and I threw the small man towards the wall where my bed was, the man bounced off the wall and hit the window, there was a loud bang but I didn't care I had to wake everyone up anyway. The small man bounced off the window and crashed into the back of the alarm clock. The clock stopped buzzing and I jumped up congratulating myself.

I walked towards the window of my room and stared at the sun slowly rising, when I looked at the sun all of my dreams disappear. The sun rose slowly taking its time. Tomorrow was Christmas and I had to go to school. I walked to my dresser and looked at myself, I was now five foot, seven at the age fifteen I found that pretty good since I was growing slowly everyday. I didn't look that strong but I was still, pretty strong. I looked at my eyes and saw the dark brown color looking back at me, it was always mesmerizing to look into someone's eyes for me. My black hair dropped over my eyebrows. It stood up in many spots since I had just woke up.

"Alexander Toxos, get your butt ready for school!" my mothers yelled.

I looked at my clock and saw I had only ten minutes to get ready for school "Yes mom." I yelled back.

I ran back and forth through the top floor of the house getting ready for school in record time. When I came down the stairs I saw my mom and dad sitting there eating eggs with my older and younger brother. My parents where around their forties but they looked at least six years younger. My dad had a completely bald head with wrinkles on his forehead, his eyes are a deep brown like mine, and he wore a clean shirt and black pants, he was ready to go manage his business. My mom has dark brown hair, and the same eyes as me, she didn't was dressed in normal cloths ready to go to work at a restaurant. My older brother, was now eighteen, he was almost the exact opposite of me but we looked the exact same. Everything I did seemed to follow his foot steps and I regretted it since he always reminded me. My younger brother was three. There isn't much to say about him.

I outside and noticed that the sun hadn't moved since I had left, it seemed strange but I didn't take to much notice of it. My dad waved for me to join all of them. I sat down and ate my eggs as fast as I could and consumed my eggs in seconds. I cleaned off whatever was left on my face. I felt a small prickle in the back of my mind, I looked up and saw my dad holding a box in his arms. I looked at my brothers and they both had new things in their hands. My little brother had a small soccer ball and my older brother had a surf board leaning against his chair. My dad handed me the box and said, "Alex this one wasn't from us, we got it in the mail, you should look at the card, none of us have touched it.

My dad handed me the box over the kitchen table, the card was made from a different type of paper almost like a cloth. I opened it slowly and saw symbols, at first I thought it was just my dyslexia acting up but then the symbols started to move and join together making words.

"Dear Alex,

Do not be afraid, be ready. I know you like Robin Hood so I got you this present. Use it to the skill of your hero the master of the bow.

PS. Do not be angry with me, the enemy is coming. I love you.

I looked at my brother and he took the note out of my hand. "Why do you look so stunned Alex, its just symbols, if you give me until the end of the day I can translate it at school."

I nodded then ripped the packaging off of the present. When I got through the paper I was left a box the was up to my shoulder. My dad grabbed one side reading my mind and I grabbed the other, we lifted the lid off of the tall box and inside there was a small ring. The ring was pure gold with a clear rock that must have been an inch in diameter. I picked up the ring from the middle of the box. It let off a warm feeling through my body but I had no idea how this was connected with Robin Hood.

My mom grabbed the ring from my hand and ran out of the room coming back with a book opened up halfway through. My mom put the book out in front of me and pointed to the picture of a ring that looked identical to the one in her hand. I tried to read the words but I couldn't it was to confusing.

"This ring is made from pure gold and a pure diamond. Who would send you something this expensive. I didn't know but I had a feeling that I should keep it in my pocket, since it felt like it would be weird wearing a ring so flashy around at school. My older brother got up from the table and walked to the door. I picked up the ring and stuck it in my pocket before running out the door with my brother. See you tonight I yelled back at my parents, oh how I was wrong.


	2. Attack at School

Chapter 2

The bell rang as soon as we got off the bus, it was a normal day at school, nothing seemed to weird, there was the smoking corner on the left side of the school with groups of people talking everywhere. The sporty kids, the nerdy kids and all the other groups that I could name forever. My brother ran over to his friends and I walked inside seeing my friend Roger Green.

"Hr roger, what have you been up to?" I asked as I walked beside him to our class.

"Not much just finished up my math homework and now going to math class. Where class do you have?" he asked.

"I have gym, but were doing archery so I'm probably going to be fine. I cant say the same for you though." I said trying to loosen him up since he was really bad at math.

"Its ok tomorrow is Christmas and my family is staying on long island till school starts." he said happily as the second bell rang, and we both walked our separate ways.

I walked through the now empty hallway to my class. As I walked I kept thinking over and over again about that note until an unusual sound echoed around me. I listened to what sounded like a snake hissing. I kept walking now looking around for where the sound was coming from. I reached the end of the hallway when a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind.

I turned around to see who had grabbed me and saw that it was my gym teacher walking to class. The hissing was now gone, something wasn't right. I looked at my teacher, she was wearing sunglasses and the biggest wig anyone had ever seen. It looked like she was wearing a balloon on her head. She was a fit woman around her thirties, but without the goofy wig and sunglasses she would of probably looked twenty.

"Our class has already started Alex, I hope your not skipping on the last day." Miss Melody said really calmly.

I made up a short lie on the spot, "I was helping the wheel chair kid get to class."

"That's nice of you, well we don't want to be too late. Shall we go." she said like she was luring me somewhere.

"Ok." I said trying not to get in trouble again.

We walked down the rest of the hall and out the door to the archery range. This was my paradise, the breeze making the air smell fresh from the rivers surrounding the school. We walked to the wall of the school which faced a long field where target were set. The first target was set at twenty, than fifty, than one hundred, than five hundred , than one thousand. At each position there was ten straw circle targets. The teacher handed each of us a bow and we all knew what to do. I walked to the front of the line and notched my first arrow, like always I hit dead center. I moved on to the next target I shot without thought and hit the inside rim. Most of the people were still at the fifty or even twenty foot target. I notched my third arrow and aimed forwards at the target, a warm feeling covered my arms and I let the arrow fly, dead center again. The teacher behind me started to clap, I looked back at her and she motioned for me to move on walked to the next target range and pulled back the string. My arms felt balanced and my mind went to peace. The arrow flew out of my bow at a perfect arc hitting the center of the target. I walked to the last target, I could barely see it in the distance but I had a feeling it was there. All the students had stopped shooting and were now watching me. I put my last arrow onto the bow. I pointed the arrow upwards and saw that the sun was straight where I was going to aim. I looked at the sun and I saw another target. I pulled the string back but it was heavy. My pocket started to burn. I released the pressure on the string and stabbed the arrow into the ground. I put my hand into my pocket to see the ring, I grabbed the burning ring and brought it out in front of me, I slipped the ring onto my right hand. My whole body seemed to react as if I were shocked by a lightning bolt, I picked up the arrow and notched it ready to shoot. I pulled back the string till it was reaching at such a tension it felt as if the bow was going to break. The world slowed down and my hand released the string. The arrow disappeared into the suns light. Everyone waited, but for the first few minutes there was nothing, the teacher walked up to me with a new arrow but then there was loud cheering all around me, I looked up at the sky and I saw my arrow, it was on fire burning like a falling star, the arrow crashed into target.

We all ran towards the target and cheered when we saw a giant hole in the very middle of the target and the arrow sticking out of the ground behind it. From behind me my teacher grabbed my shoulder, I was about to turn around but I heard a sound that scared my to death. A hissing sound buzzed through my ears, beside me something hit the ground, I looked at it and I saw one of my class mates completely stone hit the ground then shatter. A loud yell echoed from behind me, "Alex don't turn around! It medusa." it was Roger, and medusa was just a myth.

I looked down at the statue and noticed this wasn't a myth. Medusa's hand let go of my shoulder, I took the chance and closed me eyes. I turned around and kicked the body of medusa. She crashed to the ground with the sound of a small girl getting hurt. I was about to open my eyes but another arm grabbed mine and yanked me away from her. I opened my eyes and saw Roger running towards the school, he was pulling me away, my ring seemed to burn as we got further and further away.

"We have to get you to camp come on before she gets up." he said as medusa's scream echoed through the air. She was coming, and we needed help, "Do not be afraid, take off the ring put it in your left hand and squeeze it." said a voice from nowhere.

I took the ring off and squeezed it not knowing of any other options, in my hand I felt the ring expand until I was holding a four foot long greek modeled recurve bow made from a golden wood, on my back appeared a heavy feeling I put my hand back and grabbed the objects, I pulled out three arrows. The object on my back must have been a quiver. The arrows were golden with diamond tips to match the ring. I put back two of the arrows and Roger turned to see why I was taking so long. He saw me with the bow and almost fainted. He closed his eyes and I notched the arrow, I pulled back the string and let my instincts take over. I listened through the screaming to the sound of the hissing. The sound grew louder and louder. I turned around while shutting my eyes and let the first arrow fly, while it flew through the air, I pulled out two more arrows and turned my bow sideways, the arrows flew side by side until I was sure that the hissing had stopped. Roger patted me on the back and said, "Open your eyes, she is dead."

I looked at the body and saw that there was an arrow in the center of her chest and one in each eye. The sight was so gory that mixed with how tired I was I passed out.


	3. Welcome to Camp

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and saw three people sitting in a circle in the corner of the small room I was in. beside me there was a table with something that looked like lemon pudding and a glass next to it filled with apple juice. I sat up and grabbed the glass. I put the straw in my mouth and took a small sip of the drink. It was warm, and tasted like a drink I hadn't had for years. The taste was hot chocolate except with a small amount of mint, and cookie dough. The straw started to make a slurping sound, I looked at the glass that I had just drained. It seemed weird that there was still ice in the glass.

I looked up and I saw three men standing in front of me, there was Roger, a man sitting in a wheelchair and a really buff man that looked like a typical surfer except that he had eyes all over his body. Roger took the glass from me and slowly took it out of the room. The man in the wheelchair sat up and said in a calm but strong voice, "Hello Alex welcome to Camp Half Blood. You are a very special boy and we have brought you here to protect you against the monsters of the outside world."

"Wait. What do you mean monster. Monsters aren't real." I said. I was completely convinced that I was surrounded by psychos.

"Alex I do not have time to explain this if you ask questions. Now listen and do not interrupt. Do you know of the greek gods? Do not answer that. The gods of the past are real. And we are led to believe that you are the son of a god or goddess." I was about to say something but he shot me a look that made me close my mouth. "You have come here to train to survive in the outside world. Do not be afraid, there is nothing to be afraid of. Now you may ask any questions."

"I know both of my parents, they have had me since I was a baby. I can't be a son of a god. And what monsters?" I asked.

"To answer your first question you are the son of a god to survive drinking nectar you must have the blood of the gods. If you did not you flesh would melt and your bone turn into fire. For your second question you have already met a monster." he said all of this as if he knew everything I was thinking.

The man beside the man in the wheel chair stood up and walked to the door opening it for the man in the wheel chair. The man in the wheel chair rolled out of the door and I instinctively followed. We went through a hallway out onto a terrace, standing against the railing looking up at a tall hill was my friend Roger. He ran to me and gave me a quick hug before standing straight up and bowing at the man in the wheelchair.

"Has he explained everything to you?" Roger asked

I nodded since I couldn't get my mouth to work. I was thinking to hard on the fact that I was the son of a god. Greek mythology was the only class that I was good at, it seemed cool but at the same time scary.

The man in the wheel chair stretched his arms and started to rise from his wheel chair. The bottom part of his body didn't move but his upper body started to rise, a white fur appeared from over the mans belt and then out of nowhere a horse leg popped out, then two, then four. I watched the cripple man with awe. He was standing over me, since I was only up to waist. The man nodded at Roger and galloped away.

I looked and Roger and I must have had a really good look on my face because he said, "That is Chiron, he kind of runs the place since the person in charge doesn't really do anything." he started to walk around the house and I followed him since I didn't really have any other choice.

When I turned the bend around the terrace I saw the most beautiful camp In the world, tall stone building were spotted all over the green valley. On the far side there was a giant forest the trees looked as if they hadn't been touched since the dinosaurs. On the other side of the camp there was a canoe lake and a giant wall where people were climbing. There was a giant amphitheatre beside that a large building with smoke stacks raised out of the roof and smoke filling the air all around it. Beside that there was an outdoor pavilion it seemed strange since where would everyone eat if it rained, but they probably had some kind of way o handle it. In the center of the camp there was a semicircle of tall buildings each completely different from the other. I looked around and spotted some stables, and archery range except this one seemed harder than I was used too. There wasn't many kids here but Roger had already explained that most kids came in the summer.

Roger walked towards the archery range, he had never been good at archery no matter how much I tried to teach him, but he like shooting with me. We finally arrived at the archery range Roger grabbed a bow off of the rack in the corner. It was like my bow except wooden. I looked down at my hand and I saw my ring shining in the sun, I squeezed the ring in my hand and the bow appeared in my hand. The bow shone in the sun like fire, I reached back and pulled out one of the arrows in my quiver. Roger walked to the shooting area, I walked beside him and he waved his hand in the air. in front of us targets appeared they were straw dummies with armour covering their chests and head.

Roger took the first shot the arrow flew through the air and hit the closest target in the chest plate. I decided to take a shot at the targets, I pulled back the first arrow, the strength of the bow seemed perfect for me I released the bow string and the arrow flew through the air and connected with the first target's neck. The first dummy fell to the ground and another appeared except it was moving back and forth with no armour. Roger hit this target easily in the gut. Another target popped up and I pulled out an arrow. The target was coming towards me with a shield coving it's head and chest. I saw that the shield had a small crack and in the wood, I pulled back the bow string and released the arrow, it flew straight through the shield and crashed into the dummy. Roger shot an arrow and it arced over the dummies shield hitting it on the head.

Two more dummies appeared moving back and forth eighty feet away, Roger looked at me and put one finger up. He pulled out his arrow and shot it, the arrow flew over the targets. He threw his bow down and stomped away. I decided to stay until I had to leave. I pulled back the sting of the bow and released my arrow the dummies moved in front of each other, when my arrow crashed into them, both dummies fell over and another dummy was launched into the air, I grabbed an arrow and released an arrow . The dummy stopped in the air and fell to the ground. Five targets appeared in front of me, and started to move back and forth as fast as I would have run. Five arrows flew through the air and all of the dummies fell to the ground. I turned to see who shot the arrows and saw Chiron standing with his bow ready. A dummies started popping everywhere, and with every dummy an arrow left the centaurs bow.

When no more dummies appeared the centaur said calmly, "You seem to be good with a bow, you should go to the dining pavilion dinner is going to be ready soon." as he said this a loud conch horn sounded through the camp.

"Whose my dad?" I asked.

"You will find out after dinner we are playing a fun game on free for all." he said and galloped away. I unstrung the bow and it turned back onto the ring on my finger. I started to run towards pavilion. Once I arrived Chiron hit the ground with his hoof making the twenty some kinds go silent. "We have a new camper, this is Alex he will stay in the Hermes cabin until he is claimed." I walked towards the table with the most people. And they all moved making room for me.

Food was brought to us by girls who looked like plants. I took a big slice of pizza and tried to put it in my mouth, but then I noticed that everyone was walking over to a fire and putting the best food they had into the fire. I walked over in line trying to look as normal as I could. I put my pizza slice into the fire and went back to grab some more. When dinner was finished all the plates and food scraps were taken away and Chiron stopped his hoof on the ground again. We all looked at him, "These are the rules for this years free for all." No killing, we have medics ready to heal anyone who is injured. When you are injured sound your horn and we will find you. Magic items are permitted, last person standing wins first shower for the whole cabin. Now ready yourselves."

He finished his speech and armour appeared on all the tables. I looked over all of the armour but I didn't like any of the choices until Chiron walked up to me and handed me a package. He galloped away, and I looked at the cloth in my hand, when I pulled the cloth off I saw dark green light leather armour, with a long flowing green cloak. I put on the armour and cloak and ran into the forest. After a few minutes I had found a good spot.

In the distance a conch horn sounded. The game had begun.


	4. Free for All

Chapter 4

The conch horn echoed through the trees, there was sounds of movement everywhere, as the people attacked each other. I had never been in anything like this so I decided to hide away but it didn't seem that the fates had that planned for me. I heard a branch crack behind me, I spun around and saw a knife flying towards my head. I grabbed the knife by the hand inches away from my neck. Another knife flew through the air, I rolled away from the tree and the knifes all stuck. I stood up and an a tall buff kid walked towards me with his knives in his hands. The kid was about two inches taller than me, pale white with red hoplite armour strapped to his chest. He wore camo pants and a belt with what looked like fifty knives strapped on. He had dark red hair and eyes to match.

He tossed the knife in the air and caught it by the tip. With a growl he threw the knife towards me. I ducked and squeezed my left hand. The kid threw another knife towards my chest, but I swatted it to the side with my transforming bow. The kid ran towards me with two knives in each hand, he swung one at my head and another at my legs. I jumped backwards and drew back an arrow, the words of Chiron echoed in my head not to kill. I lifted my bow and pulled back the arrow. The kid flinched and I saw my opening I aimed the arrow straight up and fire the arrow. A large crack sounded when the arrow hit the branch above me. The kid whipped out two knives and threw them at my head. I didn't flinch, the knives seemed to fly in slow motion as the branch above us fell to the ground. The knives impaled themselves into the wood. The kid was so stunned, I grabbed my arrow and smashed it against the tree beside me. When the arrow head snapped off I pulled back the arrow and let it fly. The arrow flew through the air and hit the kid in the stomach. It must have hurt since he grabbed his stomach and wailed out in pain.

I swung my bow and connected his head with the wooden shaft. The kids body fell to the ground and lay still. I kneeled to see if he was ok but I could see he was turning more pale with every second. I didn't know what to do until a voice appeared in my head. "Place your hand on his forehead, give him some of your power." I looked around but there was no one in the distance. I placed my hand on his forehead and concentrated, I felt myself getting tired and I took my hand off of his head. I looked back at him and saw his eyes fluttering. I knew he would attack me when he woke up so I turned towards the forest and ran away. I kept running deeper into the forest, no one seemed to be near where I was but I didn't stop running until I felt my legs burning. I had ended up in a small opening with a small stream running from the east side to the west side. I walked up to the water and wet my lips. I kept taking small sips until I felt a similar feeling in the back of my mind, I whipped myself around and drew and arrow. in front of me stood a pretty girl, she was different though. Her hair was dark green and flowed in the wind like running water, her skin was light blue and she was wearing dark blue pants and a light green shirt. I stared for a moment completely mesmerized before she squealed and turned into water.

"Don't go. Who are you?" I yelled knowing well enough that I was drawing attention to myself.

I waited in the silence for what seemed like ages, the only sounds were the water flowing and the wind blowing through the trees. I waited with an arrow drawn, in the back of my mind I could feel a group moving towards me. In the back of my mind the pressure grew stronger until it was unbearable. Spun around but there was no one there. I knew something was going on. I could feel someone watching me. I stood up but then a blunt force hit my chest. I stumble backwards my chest stinging like someone had just body slammed me. I looked around but there was no one there. I pulled my arrow back and spun around. A sharp pain exploded in the back of my shoulder and I felt a warm feeling soak the back of my shirt. I swung my bow in mid air but I didn't hit anything. I thought that my luck had run out but there was worse to come. The pressure in the back of my mind exploded, my instincts took over and my bow turned into the ring. I whipped my hand around grabbing the air behind me, my hand clenched against something but I couldn't see it. I went to feel what I had found but something connected with my side, I looked down and saw blood spilling out of the wound, I lessened my grip on the object in front of me making whatever it was try to escape. When I felt the object ship in my hand. I pushed all of my strength out of myself and threw the object across the stream. I looked where the object had landed. On the other side of the stream lay a girl, she looked twelve with long blond hair and grey eyes. The girl reached for a baseball cap that lay beside her but in my hand my bow appeared and I fire and arrow that landed in in between her hand and the hat. The girl pulled her hand back and drew her dagger.

Something seemed wrong at the moment, the girl wasn't attacking. I looked at her eyes and saw that they were looking through me no at me. I rolled to the side as a sword swung through the air I was just in. I swung my bow upwards hitting the man behind me in the jaw. The man swung his sword at me I jumped backwards and saw the little girl try to some at me from the side. My mind seemed to go into over drive, I noticed the smallest things. The sun was coming out from behind the clouds, the wind had slowed down, the temperature raised. The flow of the water started to get more rapid. In the corner of my eye I could see the centaur Chiron and many other campers watching me. I noticed one of the campers beside Chiron was looking behind me.

I ducked as another sword flew over my head, I stabbed my bow backwards hitting the new man in the stomach, I rolled into the sunlight as the little girl jabbed her knife at me. The sunlight hit my eyes and I felt power rush into my body. I reached backwards and grabbed from my quiver, one arrow I pulled it back and held it there.

"How are you going to stop us Alex? One arrow cant hit us all." said the man I had just jabbed with my bow.

I looked at the group and smiled I reached back and grabbed a hand full of arrows. I stabbed the arrows into the ground and grabbed two out of thee ground. I placed the two arrows with the one I already had and looked back at the three. "They laughed and ran towards me. I let go of the bow string and the arrows flew towards the three. The first arrow stabbed into the loose part of the first mans shirt. The man flew backwards into the stream. The second arrow slammed into the second mans sword, the sword swung around and smacked the boy in the face. The last arrow flew towards the girls face, she wasn't moving out of the way, I grabbed another arrow from the ground and aimed it straight up. The arrow disappeared into the sky and time seemed to slow down. The first arrow moved towards forehead, inch by inch it moved until it was almost touching her. The other arrow appeared hitting the first arrow out of the air. The girl stood there completely frozen, watching me. I could almost hear her brain working on something. The two boys started getting back up but I notched two more arrows and fired them.

The two arrows hit the boys in the thigh. They both wailed in pain and limped towards the centaur. The little girl ran towards me, with her dagger out. I grabbed the last arrow from the ground and pulled the string back as far as I could. I felt the bow straining against the strength of the draw. The girl lifted her dagger and jabbed forward, I swung my bow upwards hitting her wrist. Her dagger fell to the ground and the tip of my arrow touched the skin between her eyes. The girl lifted her hands and backed away into the forest.

The conch horn sounded and everyone ran towards me, I swung my bow upwards and released the arrow. Everyone that was running towards me ran back into the forest, I walked leisurely towards the crowd. I don't know how to explain it but I knew where the arrow was the whole time it was in flight because as I walked the arrow came down and flew back into my quiver. My bow turned back into a ring and I stopped. I felt the sunshine burn against my back but then I noticed that the sun was in front of me. I looked around and everyone seemed to be looking above me. I looked up but all that was there was a spinning golden circle with a bow and arrow and a lyre. From inside the forest Chiron's deep voice echoed, "Hail, Alexander Toxos son of Apollo."

The Apollo kids cheered and the Hermes kids didn't seem to be happy since now they didn't get first shower. I started to walk back towards camp but Chiron grabbed my shoulder and told me to wait. All the other kids walked back to the camp leaving me and Chiron in the clearing. Chiron paced back and forth, like he had been waiting for this moment to come but now he didn't know what to do.

"You are the child I have been waiting for." he said almost as if he was talking to himself. "You need to be trained and ready to leave before I go back to Yancy Academy. don't worry it will all make sense soon enough." with that Chiron rode off leaving me all alone.

I didn't know what to do, until the water girl appeared in front of me. At first she scared me, but then I remembered her. "Go back to camp Alexander and come back here tomorrow, Your father wants me to help you." the girl turned back into water and disappeared. I started back towards the camp, this was going to be a weird winter.


	5. A Safe Return

Chapter 5

I walked through the trees thinking of what just happened, ideas rushed through my head but none of them were reality. The forest wind blew through the trees making a quiet whistling sound, at first it seemed that I was going to spend the whole time walking back to camp thinking about what I was going to do now, but the fates had something different planned for me. I walked into a small opening in the forest, when the air seemed to chill, and the sound of snakes appeared all around me. I started to run, the sound of snakes growing louder and louder. And the air becoming colder and colder, I reached the outskirts of camp and the hissing stopped when I ran into Chiron.

"Where have you been?" he asked with the sound of fear in his eyes.

"I was walking back when snakes appeared everywhere. I started running." I said trying to sound like I wasn't scared.

"Did you see any snakes?" Chiron asked me.

"No. But I heard them." I said finally realizing that it could have been a trick or something else.

"We must get you to the oracle, I have never been so sure about this." he said, fear rushed into my mind with every word he said.

Chiron put two fingers into his mouth and a high pitched whistle echoed across camp.

Out of nowhere three of the ugliest birds came flying towards me. They weren't really birds though, they were women with chicken legs and small wings but their hands were viscous claws and their teeth were like a sharks. The women landed in front of Chiron and he said something in a language that seemed sad and distant. I tried to listen to what he was saying but only a few words really caught my mind. Safety and train.

The birds flew away and Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry you will be safe, you just need training. Don't be afraid."

"What do you mean safe, safe from what?" I asked hoping for some straight answers.

"Tomorrow all your questions will be answered but tonight you must get a good rest. We will go to the big house since your cabin mates are already asleep." When Chiron finished he started to go towards the three story building I had been at before.

We walked towards the cabins, and I finally got a good look at what the cabins looked like. The one in the middle looked more like a temple than a cabin. It was made of white marble and rose above the rest like it was the lead. To the right of the first cabin was a small low to the ground cabin, the walls were made of some kind of blue rock and it was covered with barnacles and seaweed. To the right of that were an assortment of cabins, there was one that looked like a ordinary cabin except it was splatters in red paint and all around the cabin was barbwire and weapons. There was another cabin with chimneys rising out of the roof, the walls looked like they were made out of metal. The door looked like a bank vault. Another cabin had vines coving it from the top to the bottom, grapes grew out of the vines and made my mouth water. The cabin beside that one was an ordinary cabin with the paint coming off and it almost looked like it was about to fall apart. The cabin that caught my attention though was a golden cabin that seemed to be emitting its own light making the whole area brighter. There were rows of quivers piled beside the cabin. The looks weren't what made me want to go towards it, but the feeling of home.

To the left of the middle cabin was a smaller version of the middle cabin followed by another normal cabin except it looked almost like it was dying all around it signs of dead plants followed. Beside that was a smaller version of the cabin except it was black with pomegranates grew out of the trees surrounding it. To the left of that one was white cabin with hearts painted on the side, with tons of bird houses hanging on the roof. At the end there was a bright silver cabin which was too bright to look at.

We walked past the large amphitheatre the building we walked around the building, when we passed the opening I looked in and saw rows of stands in the center there was a small girl tending a fire. "Who is that?" I asked.

"No mortal is awake at this time, do not trouble yourself at the moment." the man kept walking forwards. So I followed him, and decided to forget about it.

We finally made it through the cabins and to the big house. Chiron walked to the chair beside the door and put in his back legs, his body seemed to fold as it scrunched into the container. When all that was left was his upper body he waved his hand motioning me to go into the house. I walked into the house and back into the room that I had been in before. Chiron followed behind me. When I entered the room I was about to ask Chiron what this was about but he put his hand up, like a police man saying stop. I sat on the bed and he rolled out of the room. When he left the room, a beam of light entered my room, at first I watched the beam but nothing happened. I stood up and walked up towards the beam of light and placed my hand on it. A sound appeared in my mind, "Hello son." said a deep voice.

"Who is this?" I said out loud.

"Do not speak out loud. I have needed to tell you to stay at the camp all your questions will be answered soon enough." when the voice disappeared the beam of light, started to dim. Until I was standing in a dark room. I walked over to the bed and placed my head down on the pillow and my mind went blank.


End file.
